


GRAPHIC: Oh take me back to the start

by leetje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetje/pseuds/leetje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRAPHIC: Oh take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW Fall Harvest community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW+Fall+Harvest+community).



 


End file.
